stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Fall
| name = Time Fall | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 5 | ep_num = 5 | code = 39 | writer = | originaldate = 2015-02-26 | stardate = 55323.4 | year = 2378 | image2 = | prev = White Noise | next = | arctitle = | arcprev = | arcnext = }} Summary Roslyn Tyler suddenly finds herself in Earth's past. Log Entries :Captain's log, Stardate 55323.4: We have arrived at the location of ''Winchester at the time Commander Roslyn Tyler was last reported aboard. We are deploying our full sensor package to determine if the anomaly is real, and if so, what exactly are we dealing with. No matter what, I intend to bring my family back home.'' :Captain's log, Stardate 55328.2: Repairs to ''Baldwin are underway. It is bad enough that Dominion designed ships remain in the hands of criminals. It is very disturbing that one has been refitted with overwhelming firepower.'' Memorable quotes :"Hey, sweetie. Anything from Bernie?" :"Right now, we've got ourselves one great big mystery. One minute, she's there, the next, we've got a missing firecracker." :: — Bridget, and Patrick Ingrum. :"Captain, I would advise that Commander Petrelli ''not give birth aboard this ship. Given the high number of skirmishes we have handled lately..." :"''Are you predicting that JP will be in labor in the middle of a battle?" :"I'm a doctor, not a psychic. Tensions, however, are high in this sector." :"Doctor, Tensions have been high in this sector for over five years. You don't need to be a psychic — or a doctor — to tell me that." :: — Dr. Bratney and Patrick Ingrum, discussing the safety of delivering aboard Baldwin. :"Given ''Baldwin s propensity for finding trouble, couple with potential complications regarding your delivery, he doesn't think that Baldwin would be a safe environment for your delivery. My inclination is that he may order you to start your maternity leave earlier than you are planning. I would not have the authority to countermand such an order." :"''I would prefer if Dr. Bratney handled the delivery; however, I also don't want him having to shirk his duty to the rest of the crew just to take care of my needs, even if I am the XO." :: — Patrick Ingrum and Jaimie Petrelli :"I was afraid of that. The wormhole has re-opened." :"At least we know where it is." :"The problem is, I haven't a clue what is coming through." :: — Roslyn Tyler and Erika Green :"Captain, the anomaly is opening up again." :"How is that possible?" :"I don't know. However, it could be that Roslyn is prying the wormhole open from her end." :"We could find out pretty soon. I've got an incoming transmission, audio." :"Put it through. This is Captain Patrick Ingrum, USS ''Baldwin." :"''Thank god." :"What's your status?" :"Well, the far end of this wormhole is early 21st century Kansas. We've got a bit a mess to clean up here." :"Understood. Stand by." :: — Donna Belding, Patrick Ingrum, Sara Jackson, and Roslyn Tyler :"I'd say time has been good to you!" :"You think?" :"You don't look a day over thirty, and I know you're approaching the big four-oh-oh." :: — Roslyn Tyler and Erica Thomas, reunited after nearly 400 years or 400 seconds. Notes * This is only the third story in involving time travel. A character introduced in the previous time travel story, Time's Eagle, returns, plus more information is revealed about the character. References Blackbird (ship); Thomas, Erica; Tyler, Roslyn External links *Time Fall Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 39